User interfaces are utilized in a variety of devices and systems, ranging from personal computers to mobile devices, such as smartphones, machines, and systems, such as automobiles, appliances, and other mechanisms.
User interfaces allow a user to operate an information platform in a convenient and user-friendly manner. Such a user interface typically includes hardware (physical) and software (logical) components, although some user interfaces are implemented in the context of a GUI (Graphical User Interface). The user interface can be employed to operate the machine in an easy (self exploratory), efficient, and enjoyable (user-friendly) manner to produce a desired result. This generally means that the operator needs only provide minimal input to achieve a desired output, and also so that the device minimizes undesired outputs.
One problem encountered in such user interface components is the use of different languages (i.e., a variety of users may speak different languages). To overcome language barriers, a greater number of applications are produced to provide a UI (User Interface) output in multiple languages. Conventionally, a physical key located on the machine or device may be employed to change the language, which is not recognizable and lacks universal design features. Thus, such a physical key implementation is limited in practical usage. Regardless of the use of a physical key, however, difficulties are faced by users when encountering a UI associated with a language other than that spoken by the user.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for switching UI languages, as will be described in greater detail herein.